Stressed
by RogueRecruit
Summary: A small comp is held and Rachel is starting to feel stressed about the comp and somebody else.....


Under the sea and on the rocks!

_Disclaimer: do not own blue water high or any of the characters'._

_Fan Fic!_

**All told in Rachel point of view!**

_**Competition**_

_I started to use the full strength of my arms to get ahead of this girl, this wave is mine! The girl started to slow down, I could have jumped up and down at the fact I was ahead! This wave was something of a beauty. My brother would be proud if he saw me right now. It was coming closer and closer. I was starting to stand up. Everything was going right. I began to do some tricks, the things that judges love." Okay this wave is a little too big" I thought to myself "Just stay calm Rachel, think of everything Simmo taught you about the bigger waves" The wave was beginning to tilt slightly into the rocks . I wanted to scream. I am way over my head here. I was about to smash into the rocks .My board went straight into one of the bigger rocks. I went flying. I blacked out….._

3 days befor_e the competition_

I stepped outside and was met by the sounds of my friends goofing off as usual ,A game of footy had begun outside between the guys and Brooke was keeping score ,I smiled ,the waves looked perfect ,It wasn't a bad idea to get some practise in before the small competition on Saturday the Simmo had arranged. I got my board out .Cory was right behind me with his board.

"Footy isn't really my thing" He said smiling.

I smiled back happy to have some company and Cory was a nice guy and pretty cute…Wait cute!?! Where did that come from? Did I like Cory? No not possible. I can't have a relationship I need to focus on my surfing. Simmo says I still haven't mastered the technique of picking good safe big waves.

"Are you nervous about the competition?" Cory asked staring at the look of concentration on my face.

"Uhh no." I said realizing I was blushing. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Cory looking slightly concerned?

"About liking you!" I thought .I wanted to scream. How could I like someone at this point in time? This is the most important year of my life .If I break my concentration then I wouldn't win! I want to win so badly!

"I'm just worried about my technique; Simmo says I still haven't mastered the technique of picking big waves." I say, lying.

"I'll help. It all about the scenery around you! You don't want to end up dead on a rock so watch out for the things that could change the wave's direction such as wind or rocks!" Said Cory helpfully.

"Thanks that helped!" I said not really listening.

**That Night**

I lay tossing and turning in my bed, I couldn't sleep, my mind was fixed on other thing, Cory for instance and the comp. I finally got to sleep late that night.

Morning

"Morning" Called Simmo to us all at the breakfast table. I wasn't eating, I felt ill, It was all too much stress.

"C'mon lets get training" called Simmo. I walked outside feeling miserable and tired. Brooke caught up with me and put her arm around me.

"What's up Rachel? You look sick" Asked a concerned Brooke.

"Actually Brooke can you tell Simmo I can't make it to training. I feel sick; I'm just going to go back to bed.

I walked back up to my room and threw myself on the bed.

**At the training session**** nobodies point of view**

Brooke walked down to the beach where the training was taking place.

"C'mon!" called Simmo "We're losing valuable trading time here! Where's Rachel?"

"She felt sick; she's gone back to bed." Called Brooke.

Amy looking up from her stretching.

"She looked really pale this morning and I didn't see her eat a thing." Amy said.

"I don't think she slept well either I woke up at two in the morning and she was still awake." Replied Brooke.

"Maybe she's worried about the comp" Suggested Cory.

Brooke looked doubtful.

"I think its something more." She replied.

"STOP TALKING LIKE LITTLE OLD LADIES AND GET JOGGING!" Shouted Simmo.

The gang started to jog.

**Rachel's Room**

Rachel's Point of View!

I had a plan ,If I ignored Cory then I wouldn't get distracted.

FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS RACHEL IGNORES CORY

**Comp Day**

"Rachel?" called Cory.

I turned round to see Cory in the doorway of my room. I carefully avoided his eyes, Instead I pretended to pick the clothes off of my side of the room.

"Ya Cory?" I asked

"Have you been ignoring me?" Asked Cory.

I blushed crimson.

"No what would make you think that?" I asked nervously

"I don't know, I suppose the fact you haven't said two words to me since we went training."

I looked up.

"Look Cory I have to go get ready" I said rushing out of the room.

Cory caught my arm before I left.

"Don't forget the big wave theory" Cory said.

I nodded blindly through tears. Cory only saw me as a friend. He didn't like me!

* * *

_I blacked out………_

_(During comp)_

_NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW._

Everything thing was silent. Everybody had seen Rachel's board smack in to the sharp jagged rock edges.

Simmo began to move.

"We need to get a life guard team now!" He called.

The lifeguards were there in minutes bringing a boat with them, they set off in the sea with Simmo.

The Solar Blue team stood dazed.

"Let's see if we can find her on the rocks" Brooke called breaking the eerie silence.

The gang climbed on the rocks. Brooke shouted. She stood over Rachel .Rachel was motionless with a big bleeding bump on her forehead.

Amy began tot shout for help at the sight of Rachel's pale body. Cory saw her board in the corner, It was snapped straight in half .The paramedics arrived for Rachel and carried her body onto a stretcher in an ambulance.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Rachel's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room, a hospital room I realized with a start. The Solar Blue team were gathered round me. My head swum.

"SHES AWAKE!" Screamed someone

"She's probably got a headache the size of a tsunami."

"Rachel! You really scared us!"

I sat up feeling dizzy. Everybody was standing around my bed.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

Everybody began to talk at once; I got the gist of it though. I had gone straight into the rocks, hit my head and collapsed. "Great" I thought to myself.

"What about my board" I asked quietly fearing the worst.

The gang looked at one another with guilty glance .Their looks told it all. The board was smashed beyond repair. I sighed deeply.

"Its okay, Simmo's found a replacement board the same make and type as yours." Said Cory smiling.

I smiled.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"3 days." Said Brooke.

Whoa! That seemed like a long time

" Didn't I tell you to look at your surroundings?" Cory said, half annoyed and half amused at my stressed face "Relax" He said

I laughed I stress to much! Im going to take it easy from now on.


End file.
